Choix
by Calliope L
Summary: [OS]Il n’aimait pas en être arrivé à de telles extrémités mais c’était soit ses principes, soit son couple


**Auteur** : Calliope.  
**Titre** : Choix.  
**Base** : Kyou Kara Maou.  
**Genre** : Pointless, POV.  
**Couple** : YuuWolf.  
**Disclaimer** : Je ne sais toujours pas qui est l'auteur de ce monde merveilleux… mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que maintenant tout est à moi… non ? Mince j'ai cru… Donc ils ne sont pas à moi. Enjoy.

**Choix**

- Votre Majesté !  
- Aaaah ! Anissina, soupira le Maou disparaissant sous la montagne de livre qui s'était effondrée sur lui. Que veux-tu ?  
- Votre Majesté, s'exclama la jeune femme un air triomphant sur le visage. J'ai la joie immense de vous présenter la commande que vous m'avez faite… le Détourneur-d'Amour-kun ! Avec lui, quiconque éprouvera un amour trop excessif et/ou étouffant à votre égard verra son affection déviée sur une tierce personne !

Le Maou soupira. Il n'aimait pas en être arrivé à de telles extrémités mais c'était soit ses principes, soit son couple et on pouvait dire que son partenaire ne lui avait vraiment pas laissé le choix.  
Le Maou soupira une deuxième fois.  
Il l'aimait vraiment comme ami, mais avoir le nid des ours-abeilles comme lit depuis une semaine était venu à bout des derniers remparts de sa raison.  
Yuuri soupira.

- Comment fonctionne ton invention ? demanda-t-il presque à contrecoeur.  
- C'est simple et révolutionnaire. La personne que vous visez doit posséder beaucoup de Maryoku. Ensuite, simplement en mettant ce casque, tous ses sentiments amoureux sont stockés dans cette Boite-Contenant-Les-Sentiments-kun.   
- Et c'est tout ? hasarda-t-il s'étant attendu à quelque chose de plus loufoque, voire dangereux.  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Conserver les sentiments de quelqu'un hors de lui pourrait lui être fatal. C'est pourquoi, ajouta-t-elle avant que le brun ne l'interrompe, les sentiments seront injectés et dirigés intégralement vers la première personne que le sujet verra.  
- Donc je ne dois pas être présent. Et qu'arrivera-t-il si il ne voit personne ?   
- S'il ne voit personne au bout d'une heure l'effet s'estompera et il n'aura que quelques petits effets secondaires sans importance. En ce qui concerne votre présence, vous pouvez observer l'expérience vu que je l'observerais derrière ma sublime Vitre-Qui-Réfléchit-D'un-Côté-Et-Pas-De-L'autre-kun. Donc pas de problème.  
- Ca me rassure un peu.  
- Puis-je vous demander qui sera le sujet ?  
- Günter.  
- C'est merveilleux. On n'aura aucun problème à l'attirer dans votre bureau !  
- Si tu le dis Anissina, si tu le dis, soupira Yuuri en regardant la rousse s'esclaffer de contentement.

©©©©©©©©©©

- Anissina tu es sûre que c'est sans danger ?   
- Bien sûr. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me le demandes à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas comme si mes inventions n'étaient pas sûres à 100 ! Et puis n'oublie pas que c'est pour notre Maou bien-aimé !  
- Oh Majesté. Si vous saviez ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous !

Yuuri regarda avec un pincement au cœur le pauvre Günter se mettre le casque ressemblant tant à un casque de coiffeur. Ce malaise s'accentua quand après un flash lumineux, Günter se retrouva avec un air de légume, assis sur un tabouret, un nuage électrique rosâtre flottant au-dessus de sa tête dans une sorte de tupperware transparent.  
Au moment où Yuuri eut décidé de prendre sur lui et d'être la personne vers qui ses sentiments se dirigeraient de nouveaux, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir avec frappa, découvrant un Wolfram furibond.

- Yuuri ! Espèce de sale lâche ! Est-ce que tu t'es enfin décidé à agir ou alors vas-tu attendre encore que les choses passent toutes seules comme à ton habitude ?

En moins de temps qu'il le fallut pour le dire, Wolfram se retrouva allongé sur la moquette, un Günter accroupi sur son ventre ronronnant presque et répétant inlassablement...

- Oh Excellence Wolfram, comme je vous aime! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans être à vos côtés. Wolfram-sama… Excellence!

D'un coup sec Wolfram se releva, envoyant son opportun s'écraser sur le mur d'en face, la main sur la garde de son épée, prêt à découper tout ce qui entrerait dans son périmètre vital. D'une voix plus colérique encore il s'époummonna.

- YUUUUUUUUURIIIIIIIIIII ! TU AS OSE ME FAIRE CA A MOI ? D'UN SEUL COUP TU TE DEBARRASSES DE TES DEUX PROBLEMES ? SI TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TOLERER CA ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE TE RETROUVE ET TU ME SUPPLIERA DE TE LAISSER DORMIR DANS LA FOSSE A PURIN !

Yuuri se passa une main sur le visage, retenant de l'autre l'inventrice qui tentait de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

- Pitié, dis-moi que tu as une solution pour arranger les choses.  
- Bien sûr, votre Majesté. Permettez-moi de vous présenter le Destructeur-De-Fiancé-Furibond-kun, il permet de….  
- Anissina…. Gronda-t-il d'une voix étrangement grave et lourde de menaces.

La jeune femme sentant les problèmes arriver à grands pas abandonna à regrets l'occasion de tester une autre invention.

- Les effets se dissiperont au maximum dans une dizaine d'heures, soupira-t-elle avant de partir penaude.

Yuuri se calma autant qu'il le pu et passa quelques minutes à observe son compagnon se débattre avec celui qui était devenu une véritable sangsue mazoku.

- Je ne survivrais jamais une dizaine d'heures… Pourvu qu'il ne me trouve pas.

OWARI  
-Le 22 juillet 2005-

Yuuri : Tu es complètement folle. Tu sais ce que je risque avec toutes tes conneries ?  
Calliope réfléchis : Dormir dans la fosse à purin ? D'ailleurs je savais pas que vous aviez une fosse à purin à Shin Makoku.  
Yuuri : C'est exact.  
Calliope réalise : Il n'oserait pas, si ?  
Yuuri : Maintenant tu réalises dans quoi tu m'as mis.  
Calliope : Tu es le Maou, tu survivras.  
Wolfram a enfin réussi à se débarrasser momentanément de Günter : Yuuriiiii.  
Yuuri se barre en courant : Trouve une solution et vite !  
Calliope secoue un mouchoir blanc en guise d'aurevoir : Compte là-dessus ! Lecteurs, vous aimez? Reviewez !


End file.
